The Eyes of Her Twin
by HistoryCat16
Summary: When Scorpius realizes that he is dating his girlfriend for her eyes, which are identical to her sister's, he questions not only his sanity, but which girl he actually loves.


"Scorp, where are you going," Reese asked me.

"I need to help Zabini."

"Okay. Hurry back."

"As always."

I loved how Reese understood me, unlike her sister, Rose Weasley. Reese and Rose were polar opposites. Reese was the Princess of Slytherin, didn't care about her grades, and I still wasn't sure how she could be a Weasley. Rose, on the other hand, well how do you describe Rose Weasley? She is a brainy, arrogant bookworm, Gryffindor through and through, and a full-out Weasley. I did not get along with Rose, at all, but since I was dating her sister I had to at least be social.

I left the Slytherin Common Room and made my way to the Library. I saw Charlotte Zabini sitting at our table. Lottie and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. There is nothing romantic going on between us. At all, end of discussion. She isn't very good in Potions, whereas I am not very good in Herbology. I help her, she helps me, it is a good system, and has been working since first year.

"Thanks for helping me tonight. I know you were with Reese."

"It's okay. Remember the saying 'Bros before hoes'."

"True."

We worked out her Potions problem in about 30 minutes. We then went back to the Common Room where I got onto the new chat system.

**Slytherin_Badboy has signed in.**

_Lottie3 has signed in._

TheBetterWeasley has signed in

**Hey Lottie. Hey Babe.**

_Hey Reese. Scorp_

Lottie! How are you? Hey babe xoxox

_I'm good. Thanks for letting me steal Scorpius for a few._

No problem. I get that you two are friends, and I don't want to mess that up.

**You are too sweet baby.**

_Okay, you two aren't alone. So please no more mushy stuff. Thx :P_

Oh Charlotte, we just need to find you someone. 

**How about Finnegan? Lol**

_I hate you._

Now now now, no need for hate you two. 

_**Gryffindor_Princess has signed in**_

_Ugh I am leaving_

_Lottie3 has singed out._

**What do you want Weaslette?**

Hey, I know you don't like her, but she is my sister too.

**I'm sorry.**

_**Reese, mum and dad are mad at you.**_

Does it look like I care?

_**I was trying to be considerate, you don't need to be an ungrateful prat. **_

**Hey babe, I gotta go. 3 3 xoxoxox**

Okay see you tomorrow. 3 xoxoxoxoxox

**Slytherin_Badboy has signed out.**

Anyways, what do you want?

_**Am I not allowed to talk to my sister?**_

I'm sorry, it's been a long day. I miss seeing you at home. 

_**I know what you mean. **_

Hey, will you help me with something?

_**Do you need to ask?**_

So Charlotte likes Sam.

_**Finnegan?**_

Yeah.

_**Well he likes her!**_

That's great. We need to set them up!

_**I agree, but how?**_

If you talk to Sam, I can talk to Lottie. Maybe he can talk to her during the Quidditch Match?

_**Good idea!**_

I am prone to having them, or did you forget who our mum was? Lol

_**Har har har.**_

**The_Saminator has signed in**

Okay... Hi/Bye Sam. Bye Rose.

TheBetterWeasley has signed out.

_**Hey Sam**_

**Hey Rosie.**

_**Don't call me that. Anyways... do you still like Charlotte Zabini?**_

**Yeah... She is all I think about.**

_**Well, she likes you too.**_

**REALLY?!**

_**Yeah. So I think you should ask her to sit with you on Saturday.**_

**You think so?**

_**Yes.**_

**Okay! Thanks for all of the help!**

_**No problem :) See you tomorrow**_

_**Gryffindor_Princess has signed out.**_

**The_Saminator has signed out.**

~~~~Scorpius POV~~~~~

I was sitting writing my Potions essay when I heard someone crying. I looked up to see that it was Grace Parkinson. Grace and I didn't exactly get along, but I hate it when girls cry. No I am not a wimp, it just isn't right, unless they are happy.

"Grace, are you okay?"

"Why are you curious Malfoy?"

"Because I don't like girls crying, even you."

"Well if you must know, I was just dumped."

"Here come sit down."

She sat down by the fire and I got her some cocoa. She was soaking wet.

"Okay, so tell me what happened."

"So Jake and I were walking by the lake and he tells me that he is dumping me. For Jessica freaking Longbottom! Then she struts over to us and pushes me into the lake, where I had to get myself out of the mud, and then my wand was too covered in mud to dry myself."

"Here."

I dried her off and wrapped a blanket around her arms.

"Why are you being so nice to me Malfoy?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well quit, it's too weird."

"Okay. Bye Parkinson."

"Malfoy. Thanks."

"No problem."

I went to my dormitory that I shared with Al, Josh and Jake. Al was passed out, Josh was reading, and Jake wasn't there. I assumed he was with Longbottom somewhere. Josh looked up from his book and nodded. I went to my bed and saw that Areola was there. She is my cat who I only see every once in a while. She usually stays with Reese. I think it's because she likes the girl's dormitories better. They aren't as gross and untidy, but blame that on Al. He just throws his shit everywhere. One time, I found his shoes under MY bed, and I am across the room. I don't see how his brother can live with him, his sister hides most of the time, so she doesn't see it.

You might be wondering why I know so much about the Potters. It is because I spend at least 2 weeks every summer at Al's. Our dads have even started getting along. Not my dad and his mum though. She loves me, but can't stand my father. Neither can Reese's dad. Hermione (as she wants me to call her) adores me. He father, he wants to see me dead. I am not sure if it is because of my father, or because I am dating his daughter. It could very well be both.

"Hey Scorp?"

"Yeah J?"

"So, ummmm do you think Reese would get mad if I asked Rose out?"

"Rose who?"

"Weasley."

"As in her sister?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly you need to talk to Reese about that. Just wondering, what do you see in Rose?"

"She's smart, pretty, funny, but what I really noticed was her eyes."

"Her eyes?! You are turning into a sap, you know that?"

"I don't care. Shut up and go to sleep."

I ended up falling asleep thinking about Rose Weasley's eyes.

**A/N So I have no idea where I got this from, it kinda just came to me. I am having a bit of writers block on my other two stories, so I wrote this. If you like it please review, even if you don't like it please review. I love getting your opinions.**


End file.
